


Эти странные люди

by Bes_Fanatizma



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 09:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bes_Fanatizma/pseuds/Bes_Fanatizma
Summary: Однажды в Лондоне две очень непохожие семьи умудряются перепутать двух очень похожих мальчиков. Не без последствий, само собой.
Kudos: 4





	Эти странные люди

**Author's Note:**

> Выражаю благодарность Роулинг и Чарльзу Аддамсу за персонажей, Марку Твену – за сюжет «Принца и нищего», а blue fox – за идею использовать этот сюжет в фике.

– Согласись, что идея назначить деловую встречу в Лондоне именно тридцать первого октября была не слишком блестящей? – ворчала Петуния, пробираясь в пестрой толпе ряженых. Все они – Вернон в своем деловом костюме, она в лучшем платье и новом жакете, удачно купленном на распродаже всего за тридцать фунтов (при том, что на ценнике было написано «314,15») и Дадли в матросском костюмчике из настоящего джерси – выглядели среди них по меньшей мере странно, если не сказать – глупо. А больше всего на свете (не считая возможности быть заподозренной в родстве с волшебниками, конечно) Петуния боялась неподобающе выглядеть.  
– Дорогая, время и место встречи с потенциальным спонсором не выбирают, – ответил Вернон. – Я заключил грандиозный контракт! Да если бы мистер Кирклэнд решил встретиться на улице и велел одеться так же, как эти придурки вокруг, я бы с радостью это сделал.  
Петуния только усмехнулась. Хотела бы она посмотреть на того, кто заставит Вернона соорудить на голове оранжево-зеленый ирокез, как у мальчишки напротив, или напялить остроконечную фиолетовую шляпу с огромными полями, или хотя бы сменить безупречный синий костюм на безвкусный полосатый, как у того типа, который вел под руку тощую дамочку в черном платье до пят! Кстати, что за ужасная пара! Целоваться прямо на улице – нормальным людям такое и в голову бы не пришло!  
  
– Кузен Дасти! – на шее у Вернона вдруг повисла лохматая старуха в каких-то обносках. – Ты смотри, как вымахал! А ряшку наел! В те времена, когда мы с тобой играли в ежиный крокет, ты был тоньше своего фламинго! Ну, чего молчишь? Не узнаешь кузину Эсме?  
Вернон и правда застыл, видимо, потеряв дар речи от приставаний этой нахалки. Пришлось Петунии взять на себя спасение чести семьи:  
– Милая моя, – холодно обратилась она к старухе. – Вы ошиблись. Мой муж ни в коем случае не может быть вашим кузеном. Будьте добры оставить нас в покое!  
– Чо, правда обозналась, что ли? – огорчилась старуха. – Ой, и верно: кузену ведь уже под семьдесят, а твоему и пятидесяти не дашь!  
– Моему мужу недавно исполнилось сорок два! – вспыхнула Петуния.  
– Надо ж! А так и не скажешь! Извиняюсь тогда! – с этими словами старая хамка затерялась в толпе.  
  
Петуния облегченно вздохнула, но через секунду в ужасе застыла, вцепившись в рукав мужа:  
– Дадли! Дидикинс! Вернон, что ты встал, как столб! Мы потеряли Дидикинса!  
  
***  
  
– Согласись, mon cher, что идея провести отпуск в Стоунхендже именно в канун Хэллоуина была изумительной! А эта поездка в Лондон стала ее достойным завершением! Какой чудный праздник! А мы когда-то думали, что люди совсем разучились веселиться.  
– Тишь, когда ты говоришь по-французски, я готов согласиться даже с тем, что Земля плоская, а Солнце вращается вокруг нее, – прошептал Гомес, поцеловав ей запястье.  
– А разве это не так?  
– Хм-м… Действительно, неудачный пример. Кстати, ты не видела детей?  
Мортиша задумалась:  
– Совсем недавно Вензди рассказывала продавцу проволочных пауков, что его игрушки анатомически неправильны. О-о, кажется она все еще там, – и улыбнулась, кивнув в сторону одного из магазинчиков, откуда, визжа и толкаясь, выбегали покупатели. – Наверняка решила показать ему своего Гомера – чтобы бедняга больше не совершал ужасных ошибок.  
– Умница! – восхитился Гомес. – А Пагзли только что проходил мимо, поедая конфеты из чужой корзинки.  
– Милый Пагзли! Наши прекрасные дети нигде не пропадут, правда, mon amour?  
– О-о, Тишь! Твой французский!  
  
***  
  
– Вот ты где! – девчонка с тонкими черными косичками, одетая в розовый костюмчик балерины, схватила Дадли за руку.  
– Мисс, не уверен, что мы зна… – начал Дадли, старательно копируя тон, которым Петуния разговаривала с продавцами и прислугой, но не выдержал: – Эй, ты чего ко мне прицепилась! А-а-а! – заорал он, заметив у нее на плече – прямо на розовой лямке гимнастического купальника – огромного черного паука.  
– Спасибо, братик, – кивнула девчонка. – Хоть кто-то оценил мой костюм. Специально выбирала самый ужасный, а все только улыбаются и сыплют мне мерзкие конфеты – вот эти, с клубничной помадкой. Этих лондонцев ничем не проймешь! Хочешь? – она протянула Дадли горсть конфет.  
Тот машинально взял, кинул в рот все сразу, забыв даже развернуть.  
– Всегда знала, что так вкуснее, – даже не удивилась девчонка. – Эй, ты куда? – она неожиданно сильно вцепилась в его руку. Паук у нее на плече зашевелился, как Дадли показалось – угрожающе.  
– Отпусти-и! – что есть силы завопил он. – Ма-ама! Па-апа!  
– Наши мама и папа заняты друг другом, не будем им мешать.  
– Наши?! Это еще что? Только не говори, что мои родители тебя когда-то потеряли! Скорее уж, выбросили, вместе с дурацким пауком!  
– Хм-м… Пагзли, ты не заболел? Ну-ка, проверим! – она вытащила из кармана нечто, похожее на дохлую лягушку. – Дыхни-ка на нее!  
Дадли всмотрелся: это и правда была дохлая лягушка! Он спрятал лицо в ладонях и взвыл.  
  
– А-а-а! Вот вы где! – откуда-то возник лысый толстяк с черными кругами под глазами. – Вензди, ты опять мучаешь брата? Умница – даже на отдыхе в чужой стране надо уметь находить минутку для привычных радостей.  
– Ты просто кладезь мудрости, дядя Фестер! – серьезно ответила на всю эту абракадабру девчонка. – А наш Пагзли, похоже, свихнулся! Надо же, столько лет мечтала, а все равно неожиданно.  
– Я никакой не Пагзли! – Дадли снова попытался убежать, но теперь девчонка и Фестер держали его вдвоем. Ему ужасно хотелось разреветься. Но мамы рядом не было, а без нее это было как-то… бессмысленно. Поэтому Дадли решил вести себя так, как учил папа перед поездкой в Лондон. Эти люди наверняка узнали, кто он такой, специально сюда заманили и теперь потребуют от его семьи денег. Конечно, родители заплатят любую сумму, лишь бы их Дидикинсу не причинили вреда. А чтобы этого не случилось, террористов не стоило злить. Нужно было вежливо – обязательно-вежливо! – уточнить у них кое-что.  
– Это похищение? – спросил Дадли.  
– Конечно! – радостно подтвердил Фестер. – Мы так давно не играли в похищения!  
– Надо заткнуть ему рот кляпом и связать руки, – предложила Вензди, что Фестер тут же и сделал.  
  
***  
  
– А если он попадет под машину? А если его укусит бешеная собака? А может, его похи-итили? Бедный наш Дадличка! – завывала Петуния, стараясь поспевать за мужем. На каблуках это было слишком трудно, и она уже готова была пойти на ужасно неприличный поступок – снять туфли и бежать босиком, но Вернон… Вернон бы не одобрил.  
– Не волнуйся, дорогая. – В те редкие моменты, когда Петуния терялась, к нему как раз возвращались самоуверенность и присутствие духа. – Наш Дадли знает правила дорожного движения. В Лондоне нет бродячих собак, а все домашние гуляют на поводке и в наморднике.  
– Но он такой ма-аленький!  
– Ему девять лет. Уверен, что наш сын не растеряется, даже если его похитят. Вот я в его годы…  
– Дидикинс! – перебила его Петуния и тут же бросилась через дорогу. Водитель проезжавшего мимо «Бьюика» едва успел затормозить и постучал согнутым пальцем по лбу. Вернон тоже нахмурился. Но Петунии было не до них – она обнимала только что найденного сыночка.  
– Дидикинс! Солнышко мое! Ты не замерз? Ты не проголодался? Ну-ка, иди к мамочке! Что за гадость ты жуешь? Не надо кушать гнилую тыкву, заболит животик! Что это у тебя в руках? Дохлая рыба? Выбрось, ты испачкаешь костюмчик! Хочешь конфетку? А булочку?  
  
Пагзли хотел и конфетку, и булочку, и шоколадный пудинг. Поэтому без промедления пошел за незнакомой тетенькой. Немного помедлил у двери машины, не зная, стоит ли садиться на ужасные розовые сиденья, но потом решил, что если уж он девятнадцать раз сумел выиграть у Вензди в «спасение утопающих»… Это когда она сажала его в мешок с камнями, хорошенько завязывала, вывозила на середину озера и сбрасывала за борт. Выигрывал тот, кто первым добирался до берега. В последний раз Пагзли сумел развязать мешок за четыре секунды. Что бы ни придумали эти странные люди – он не пропадет.  
  
Когда машина, преодолев все пробки Лондона, выехала на междугородную трассу, тетенька как раз перестала причитать, конфеты в мешке кончились, и Пагзли спокойно заснул.  
  
***  
  
Как ни странно, террористы не стали провозить Дадли через границу, засунув в какой-нибудь не пропускающий звуки чемодан с тройным дном. Хотя Фестера, похоже, это огорчило. Двое взрослых похитителей – мужчина в полосатом костюме и женщина в длинном черном платье – развязали Дадли руки и вытащили кляп, заявив, что им очень грустно прерывать игру, но делу время, а потехе – час, и они уже опаздывают на самолет. Все тут же запрыгнули в странный, похожий на антикварный, автомобиль, и понеслись… полетели… В общем, Дадли не знал, как назвать эту бешеную гонку по дорогам, тротуарам, стенам и крышам домов, но был уверен, что запомнит ее на всю жизнь. Наверное, это было даже круче «Циклона» – того аттракциона в парке, на который мама его наотрез отказалась пускать.  
  
В аэропорту он, пользуясь тем, что может относительно свободно передвигаться (хоть Вензди с дядей Фестером и таскались за ним по пятам), попытался воспользоваться еще одним папиным советом: связаться с властями. Первый представитель власти – уборщица в синем комбинезоне – велела ему не путаться под ногами. Второй – продавщица в дьюти-фри – отправила к родителям.  
– Мы здесь, – тут же появились оба похитителя, полосатый и дамочка в черном. – Пагзли, милый, что тебе купить?  
– Рахат-лукум, – не растерялся Дадли, указав на самую большую коробку.  
Женщина охнула:  
– Он и правда заболел! – но мужчина похлопал ее по плечу:  
– Держись, дорогая! Аддамсы всегда принимали удары судьбы с высоко поднятой головой!  
«Дорогая» кивнула:  
– Сказать по правде, большинству из них трудно было принять другую позу – мешал удерживавший у позорного столба ошейник. О-о, только посмотри на эту картину с видом «Биг-Бена»! По-моему, она здесь лучшая: ночь, грозовые тучи! А мы совсем забыли о сувенирах!  
– Ты как всегда права, дорогая! Можно повесить ее в гостиной и представлять, как в эту башню раз за разом попадает молния!  
– Это так возбуждающе! Давай повесим ее в спальне!  
Дадли окончательно уверился, что это какие-то сумасшедшие террористы. Все в школе позеленеют от зависти, когда он об этом расскажет. Если, конечно, родители успеют… А если нет?..  
Он отвернулся к прилавку с чипсами и всхлипнул.  
  
У паспортного контроля Дадли предпринял еще одну попытку:  
– Меня похитили! – заорал он прямо в ухо седому негру, как раз сверявшему с оригиналом фото Фестера. – Помогите!  
Тот поморщился, подозрительно оглядел все семейство. Женщина – к тому времени Дадли узнал, что ее зовут Мортиша – улыбнулась:  
– Извините нашего сына, он нездоров. Придумал какого-то странного мальчика, назвал его «Дадли», а теперь вдруг вообразил себя им! Вы же не думаете, что мы способны похитить собственного сына?  
– Да кому он нужен-то? – встрял дядя Фестер, но Мортиша строго взглянула на него:  
– Нам, конечно же! – И тот, пожав плечами, продолжил дергать веревку ограждения.  
Мортиша, меж тем, протянула служащему паспорт. С фотографии там смотрел… он, Дадли Дурсль! А эти похитители хорошо подготовились!  
– Вот видите! Разве это не наш Пагзли?  
Сходства действительно было куда больше, чем у дяди Фестера, зачем-то сфотографировавшегося с кинжалом в зубах, или у Гомеса Аддамса, наклеившего свое фото вниз головой.  
– Мортиша, Гомес, Фестер, Эсмеральда, Вензди и Пагзли Аддамсы? – еще раз переспросил служащий, возвращая им паспорта. – Желаю вам удачной поездки!  
– И вам кошмарного вечера! – улыбнулась ему на прощание Мортиша.  
  
Единственное, что в этих похитителях Дадли понравилось – они не забыли купить рахат-лукум. Так что ему было чем занять себя в самолете первые два часа. А потом он заснул.  
  
***  
  
Дом, куда странные незнакомцы привезли Пагзли, оказался ужасным. Мало того, что там было чисто и вокруг росли цветы, прямо как на кладбище ветеранов в их городе, так еще кровать в его комнате была чудовищно мягкой! Проворочавшись полночи, Пагзли решил, что с него хватит. Дурацкий хэллоуинский костюм, в котором приехал, надевать не стал – не хватало только, чтобы все на него таращились! К счастью, в кладовке отыскалась подходящая одежда – достаточно грязная и с дырками. Правда, она была немного маловата, но чего не вытерпишь ради того, чтобы нормально выглядеть?  
Пагзли оделся и выбрался за ворота. Где находится родной дом, он прекрасно чуял – натренировался за время их с Вензди игр. Так что если достаточно быстро идти… а потом так же быстро плыть (кажется, на карте была какая-то большая синяя лужа, подписанная «Атлантический океан»), то через месяц-другой можно было добраться.  
  
Взяли его через два дня в Брайтоне, когда он собирался прыгнуть с пристани в воду.  
Сначала привели в полицейский участок, но это как раз было привычным. Правда, посадили не в «обезьянник», как обычно, а в мягкое кресло в чьем-то кабинете, да еще подсунули чаю с печеньем. А потом туда прибежала уже знакомая тетка, только в этот раз она была в цветастом халате и в бигудях, и показалась Пагзли куда симпатичней.  
– Дидикинс! – бросилась она к нему, стиснув в объятиях не хуже бабушки. Нос уткнулся в пахнущее приторными цветами декольте, и Пагзли чихнул.  
– Дадличка заболел! Господи, какой ужас! Идем скорей домой, я дам моему сыночку лекарство и напою горячим молоком с медом!  
Пагзли удивился: кто бы ни был тот заболевший Дадличка, пытать его, чтобы тот выздоровел – это было уже слишком даже по меркам Аддамсов! Такая жестокость наверняка была запрещена международной Женевской конве… как там ее? Конвертией? Корветсией? А-а, черт с ней!  
  
Тетенька чуть ли не волоком тащила его к той самой машине с розовыми сиденьями, за рулем которой возвышался ее хмурый супруг. Тащила, постоянно повторяя «сыночек», «Дидикинс», «лапочка» и прочие ужасные клички. И до Пагзли, как ни медленно ворочались в его черепушке мысли, постепенно стало доходить: она же его считает своим сыном, этим Дидикинсом! Стало быть… настоящий Дидикинс сейчас у них дома, пьет чай с беленой и играет с Вензди в «спасение утопающих»!  
Вот умора!  
  
***  
  
Дом, куда странное семейство притащило Дадли, оказался ужасен. Впрочем, он был ненамного хуже, чем сам перелет из Лондона в Бостон. Гомес Аддамс все время возмущался, что ему не разрешают курить, и то и дело пытался открыть окно, уверяя, что только немного туда подымит. Противная старуха, которую все называли «Маман», приставала к соседям с предложением погадать, приворожить суженого или отравить соперника. А дядя Фестер, где-то раздобыв книгу «Самые известные авиакатастрофы двадцатого века», зачитывал вслух наиболее кровавые подробности. Другие пассажиры на них нервно косились, а некоторые предлагали стюардессе любые деньги, только бы не сидеть рядом с «этими сумасшедшими». Дадли был с ними совершенно согласен. Он и сам бы отсел от них подальше – на тысячу-другую километров.  
  
В доме он сначала только бродил из угла в угол, вздрагивая от каждого шороха. Потом к Дадли вернулась способность удивляться, чем он и решил заняться. Удивили его не рычащее чучело медведя, не дворецкий-великан и не бегавшая по всей комнате отрубленная человеческая рука. Нет, всего этого он уже успел испугаться – раньше. А удивляло то, что похитители даже не пытались связаться с его семьей! Они что, думали, что у Дадли в кармане лежат сто миллионов фунтов? Или во сколько там они оценили его жизнь?  
  
Об этом он и спросил Мортишу Аддамс – из всего семейства она показалась Дадли самой нормальной.  
– Выкуп? Дорогой, но кто ж за тебя заплатит? Даже когда вы играли с Вензди и Фестером в похищение, твои безутешные родственники всегда подсовывали похитителю резаную бумагу, и ему приходилось тебя убивать! Милый, ты, случайно, не переутомился? Может, пойдешь поиграешь с Аристотелем?  
– С кем?  
– Неужели ты забыл своего любимого осьминога?  
– Осьминога? Откуда он у меня? И как можно играть с осьминогом?! – разозлился Дадли.  
– Но Пагзли…  
– Я никакой не… Пагзли?!  
  
Кажется, он начинал понимать. Его фотография в паспорте. То, что родители не объявили тревогу, хотя мама всегда была готова звонить в полицию, даже когда он задерживался в туалете. То, что те, кого он принял за похитителей, даже не заикнулись о выкупе…  
Да ведь они с этим Пагзли наверняка так похожи, что их просто перепутали!  
Та-ак… Но ведь если он здесь… Тогда противный Пагзли сейчас живет в его комнате, играет с его приставкой и жрет его конфеты!  
– Не-е-ет!  
  
***  
  
– Я не Дадли! Выпустите меня отсюда! Я буду жаловаться! – Пагзли равномерно молотил в запертую дверь спальни, где его сразу после возвращения заперли «мама и папа». – В ООН! В Конгресс! В Министерство сельского хозяйства!  
  
– А туда зачем? – шепотом спросила Петуния, из гостиной на первом этаже прислушивавшаяся к тому, что происходит наверху.  
– То есть, остальное тебя не удивляет? – саркастически усмехнулся Вернон. – Туни, наш сын сошел с ума! Уверен, что это влияние твоего кошмарного племянника! А ведь я сразу говорил, что надо было его сдать в приют, а лучше сразу утопи…  
– Вернон! Мы это уже обсуждали! – строго сказала Петуния, но тут же жалобно всхлипнула: со второго этажа донесся еще один удар и вопль. – Что же нам делать?  
– Отвезти его к психиатру.  
– Нет, только не это! Я этого не вынесу. Сделаем по-другому: будем вести себя, как ни в чем не бывало. Потакать всем его капризам. Кормить вкусными вещами. Купим гору подарков. И пусть посидит дома неделю-другую: программа в школе настолько сложна, что может повредить его неокрепшей психике. Я уверена, что рано или поздно он откликнется на нашу заботу и станет прежним, нашим милым Дадличкой!  
  
***  
  
– Я не Пагзли! Немедленно отвяжите меня! Я англичанин, подданный Её Величества, я буду жаловаться в посольство! – Дадли отчаянно пытался разорвать веревки, которыми его накрепко привязали к штуковине, в которой он, к своему ужасу, опознал виденную в одной игре дыбу. – Не смейте поворачивать эту… А-а-а-а-а!!!  
  
– Гомес, что происходит с нашим сыном?! – Мортиша залилась слезами и уткнулась мужу в плечо. – Он несет какую-то околесицу, не хочет играть с осьминогом, даже на дыбе не может расслабиться! А если это заразно? А если…  
– Мы можем позвонить доктору Мбонго*! – предложил Гомес. – Конечно, у него узкая специализация – укусы тропических гадюк, – но он еще никому не отказал в помощи. Некоторые его пациенты даже выживали, так что...  
– Думаю, с этим можно повременить, – покачала головой Мортиша. – Идея! Будем вести себя так, будто ничего не случилось. Пусть он играет с Вензди, Фестером и Котенком**. Купим ему нового осьминога, если Аристотель уже надоел. Разрешим иногда кормить пираний – да, я помню, что ты говорил, что не позволишь это детям лет до одиннадцати, но ведь можно же сделать исключение? И, уверена, рано или поздно наш сын станет таким, как прежде.  
  
___  
*Семейный врач Аддамсов, живет в Африке (телевизионный сериал 1964—1966 годов)  
**Домашнее животное Аддамсов, лев (телевизионный сериал 1964—1966 годов)  
  
***  
  
– Эй! – Пагзли постучал в дверь каморки под лестницей. – Есть тут кто?  
Он еще утром заметил худого черноволосого мальчишку, с облезлым рюкзаком выскользнувшего за дверь, а ближе к обеду – когда Петуния снова пыталась накормить Пагзли жидкой дрянью, которую называла «куриным супчиком» – вернувшегося и тут же спрятавшегося у себя.  
Значит, Дадли тоже не единственный ребенок в семье? Интересно, а они играют во что-нибудь классное? Хотя вряд ли – если их мама, Петуния, готова была пытать сына молоком с медом, стоило тому разок чихнуть (И это вместо того, чтобы натолкать ему в нос хорошего табака!), наверняка она не одобрит веселые игры. Да и пруда или озера поблизости Пагзли не заметил, а без глубокого водоема какое «спасение утопающих»?  
  
– Э-эй! Ты меня слышишь?  
– Чего тебе, Дадли? – донеслось из-за двери.  
– Поговорить надо.  
– Ну, поговори. А я послушаю.  
– Мне с тобой надо.  
Дверь приоткрылась, мальчишка высунул голову:  
– Может, ты еще и в гости ко мне зайдешь?  
– А можно? – обрадовался Пагзли. И, не дожидаясь ответа, протиснулся внутрь. – Тесно здесь, – заявил, присев на узкую покосившуюся кровать и осмотревшись. – А зачем ты сюда залез?  
– Играю в йога, – ответил мальчишка и улыбнулся – так же, как это делала Вензди, предлагая ему, Пагзли, прогуляться по крыше в грозу или вместо бабули побороться с аллигатором.  
– Круто! А можно мне тоже?  
Улыбка у мальчишки пропала, будто ее стерли с лица губкой.  
– Слушай… Ты что, правда свихнулся? А то я думал, что дядя с тетей преувеличивают…  
– Э-э-э? Как тебя зовут? – вообще-то, Петуния с Верноном называли какое-то имя, но Пагзли никогда не мог похвастаться хорошей памятью.  
– Если я скажу, что я – Генрих Четвертый Наваррский, ты поверишь?  
– Поверю, – честно сказал Пагзли.  
– М-да, все еще лучше, чем я думал… Ладно, я Гарри, – протянул руку тот. – Гарри Поттер, твой кузен.  
– А я – Пагзли Аддамс.  
  
– Не удивительно, что вас перепутали, – сказал Гарри Поттер после того, как Пагзли рассказал ему свою историю. – Ты тоже ешь все, что не прибито гвоздями?  
– Э-э-э…  
– Значит, кузен Дадли исчез бесследно? Надо же, всегда об этом мечтал, а все равно как-то неожиданно!  
– Вряд ли. Если меня принимают за него, то его, наверное, за меня? И тогда он сейчас у нас дома.  
– Отдыхает на дыбе и выбирается из завязанного мешка на дне озера?  
Пагзли мечтательно улыбнулся:  
– Ага… счастливчик… Слушай, ты – самый нормальный человек в этом доме! Помоги мне, а? Я хочу к родителям!  
– Надо же, меня еще никто не называл самым нормальным, – вздохнул Гарри. – Может, тебе не уезжать? Я тоже никогда не встречал таких, как ты.  
Теперь вздохнул Пагзли:  
– Я бы тоже еще побыл с тобой. Научил играть по-настоящему. Но я скучаю по маме и папе. И по бабуле и Фестеру. Даже по Вензди скучаю. А еще по Ларчу, Вещи, Котенку, своему осьминогу Аристотелю и пираньям.  
Гарри опустил голову:  
– Мне одному тоже плохо… Ладно, я тебе помогу! Что, если отправить твоим письмо? Ты адрес знаешь?  
– Конечно, – обрадованно вскочил Пагзли. И, конечно же, стукнулся головой о потолок. Лестница, под которой находился чулан, загудела и, кажется, треснула.  
  
Письмо он притащил на следующее утро. Гарри с сомнением посмотрел на адрес, написанный кривыми, прыгающими буквами.  
– «БроктондОмуклаДдбищщаАддамсам»? Думаешь, дойдет?  
– Спрашиваешь! Главное – опустить его в такой синий ящик. Не забудешь?  
Гарри помотал головой и пообещал сегодня же отправить письмо, заскочив на почту по дороге в школу.  
  
***  
  
– Слушай, я же сказал тебе: я не Пагзли! – тарахтел Дадли, стараясь не отстать от Вензди, поднимавшейся по длинной винтовой лестнице. – Я Дадли, Дадли Дурсль! Твои родители прихватили меня в Лондоне по ошибке. Ну почему мне никто не верит?! – он остановился на одной из площадок, чтобы отдышаться.  
– Мы верим, – ответила Вензди. Достала из кармана связку ключей, открыла ближайшую дверь. – И почему родители всегда прячут ключи и мешок в новом месте? – пробормотала.  
– Тогда помоги мне! Я хочу отсюда сбежать! Сегодня за ужином ваша бабка пыталась накормить меня живым слизнем!  
– Совсем из ума выжила, – покачала головой Вензди. И, не успел Дадли согласно кивнуть, добавила: – Самое вкусное – и такому придурку!  
– Какому? – начал Дадли, но потом понял… Впрочем, обидеться он не успел: Вензди сунула ему в руки тяжелый мешок и столкнула с лестницы.  
– Я тебе помогу, – объясняла она, спускаясь по тем же ступенькам, которые Дадли только что пролетел. Кажется, их было сто шестьдесят, и от каждой остался отпечаток на ребрах. Голос ее отражался от стен гулким эхом – точь-в-точь как в склепе с покойниками, который Дадли в каком-то фильме видел. Еще пару дней назад Дадли бы умер от страха, но сейчас не было сил даже испугаться. – Ты же хочешь убежать? – спросила Вензди, спустившись.  
Дадли ответил ей тихим стоном.  
Вензди схватила его за плечи и рывком поставила на ноги.  
– За мной! Я довезу тебя до середины озера, а дальше – сам.  
Плавал Дадли плохо, но чего не сделаешь ради того, чтобы уехать от этих психов? Так что и на это предложение он согласно промычал.  
– А зачем мешок? – спросил уже на улице.  
– А где тогда тебя прятать?  
Звучало убедительно: и правда, нужно ведь, чтобы не заметили старшие. Иначе не сбежишь.  
– А веревка зачем?  
– Завязывать мешок. Ты что, совсем идиотом стал?  
– А-а, ты ее развяжешь перед тем, как я прыгну в воду?  
– Пагзли! Ты чокнутый даже больше, чем я боялась. Перед тем, как сбросить тебя в воду, я ее завяжу!  
– Но как?.. А-а-а! Помогите! Это же лев, настоящий лев, бежим!  
  
Он схватил Вензди за руку и потащил за собой. Обратно в дом, потом вверх по лестнице – сам не заметил, как взлетел по ступенькам, которые недавно еле преодолел. Остановился только у двери своей комнаты… вернее, комнаты Пагзли.  
– Пагзли! – противная девчонка строго на него смотрела. – Зачем ты меня потащил? В твоем возрасте уже глупо играть в паровозики.  
– Ты что, не видела! Там был настоящий лев! Он мог нас сожрать!  
– Но я никого не видела, кроме Котенка. Кстати, а вот и он!  
Огромная лохматая зверюга действительно как раз поднималась по лестнице, оскалившись и мотая хвостом. Дадли с визгом скрылся за дверью. В комнате он съежился на своем деревянном ложе – теперь ему уже было все равно, что это дыба – и жалобно заскулил:  
– Мама, папа! Заберите меня отсюда! Я буду мыть руки перед едой! И чистить зубы два раза в де… ой, нет, лучше один… или так: раз в два дня! Я буду мыть руки и чистить зубы раз в два… три дня, только заберите меня отсюда!  
  
***  
  
– Это ужасно, Вернон, это просто ужасно! – заламывала руки Петуния. – Он проводит почти все время с Гарри Поттером. Сказал, что завтра пойдет вместе с ним в школу. Представляешь: Дадли – и просится в школу! Натащил в дом всякой дряни. Эта банка с пауками – ты ее видел? Он просит купить ему осьминога, перестал носить нормальную одежду! А что он ест, ты видел, что он ест?! Овсянку с малиновым вареньем назвал «гадостью»!  
– Ну-у… Вообще-то она и вправду… так себе, – пробормотал Вернон. – Я бы тоже ее в рот не взял.  
– Да? А железную спинку от кровати взял бы? Я на одной нашла отпечаток его зубов!  
– А может, это были не его? Сама знаешь – твой ужасный племянник…  
– Я зубки Дидикинса ни с какими не перепутаю! Вернон, мы должны что-то сделать! Я даже… наверное, я даже согласна на психиатра, – прошептала Петуния, давясь слезами.  
Довольный Вернон взял с полки телефонный справочник, но не успел он его открыть, как Петуния добавила:  
– Но сначала – последнее средство. Свозим его в Лондон, в зоопарк.  
– Одна поправочка, – усмехнулся Вернон. – «Их» свозим. Разве ты забыла, что он теперь без Гарри Поттера никуда?  
Петуния застонала.  
  
– Да-а!  
– Мочи его, мочи!  
– Вот, так ему!  
– Сдохни, мразь!  
Гарри и Пагзли увлеченно тыкали в кнопки пультов телевизионной приставки. На экране корчился железный монстр, похожий на несколько поставленных друг на друга микроволновок. Вот он упал, с протяжным воем рассыпался и издох.  
– Ва-ау-у-у! – мальчишки отметили это событие дружным воплем.  
  
Петуния застыла на пороге комнаты.  
– Дадличка, – начала она. – Хочешь поехать в зоопарк?  
– Только вместе с Гарри.  
– Конечно-конечно, – согласилась Петуния. – Собирайтесь, надо выехать до того, как на дорогах начнутся пробки.  
Вышла в коридор, закрыла за собой дверь и всхлипнула.  
  
В зоопарке куча народу столпилась у стеклянной стены террариума. Дурсли и Гарри с Пагзли тоже подошли.  
Огромная змея лежала, свернувшись и отвернув голову к стене, не обращая внимания на то, как зрители прыгают, корчат рожи и стучат по стеклу – кто пальцами, а кто и кулаками.  
– Зачем они это делают? – удивился Гарри. – Вот же надпись: «Не стучать – это беспокоит змей».  
– Надо было написать: «Не стучать! Если откроет – что будешь делать?» – хихикнул Пагзли. Гарри тоже улыбнулся.  
– Какая-то скучная змея, – махнул рукой Вернон. – Пойдем отсюда.  
– Мы еще постоим, – хором ответили Гарри и Пагзли. Петуния страдальчески сморщилась и пошла вслед за мужем.  
  
– Станешь тут скучным, когда на тебя целый день пялится столько идиотов, – сказал Гарри. Повернулся к змее: – Правда ведь?  
Питон поднял голову, повернулся к ним:  
– С-с-соглас-с-сен, – прошипел.  
Гарри так и застыл:  
– Ты меня понимаешь?  
Змея кивнула.  
– Здорово! Я еще ни разу не говорил со змеями. А ты… Ты часто так разговариваешь с людьми?  
Змея покачала головой.  
– Вот это да! – глаза у Пагзли чуть не повыскакивали из орбит. – Ты с ней разговариваешь! Но ведь это умеют только волшебники!  
– Но я не волшебник, – возразил было Гарри, но Пагзли вдруг завопил: – Вспомнил! Я вспомнил, где слышал твое имя – «Гарри Поттер»! Оно же из книжки, которую дядя Фестер всегда читает на ночь, чтобы поскорей заснуть! Как ее там? Точно – «История магии».  
– Магии? – теперь удивился Гарри. – Но ведь ее же не существует? И как в той книжке может быть написано про меня? Я же… не волшебник? Я – просто Гарри.  
  
– Нет, этого все равно не может быть, – покачал головой Гарри после того, как Пагзли закончил убеждать его в том, что он не просто волшебник, а великий волшебник. Потому что только великие волшебники могут говорить со змеями. К примеру, дядя Антуан, кузен отца Пагзли, такого не мог. А ведь он на раз превращал апельсиновый сок в коньяк.  
– Но почему я об этом ничего не знал?  
– Потому что ты, наверняка, ни разу не встречал ни одного волшебника. Надо их найти и обо всем расспросить.  
– Но как? Не отпрашиваться же у Вернона и Петунии: «Я тут ненадолго отлучусь, поищу волшебников». Почему-то они даже слова этого не переносят.  
Пагзли почесал в затылке.  
– Придумал! А ты можешь сделать так, чтобы это стекло исчезло?  
– Зачем?  
– Змея выползет, все будут бегать, визжать. О нас и забудут. А мы быстренько найдем волшебников и вернемся.  
– А что будет со змеей?  
– Уползет к себе домой, конечно. Тебе вот плохо без родителей? И мне. И ей, наверняка, тоже.  
Это Гарри убедило, и он снова повернулся к стеклу.  
– А как сделать так, чтобы оно исчезло?  
– Ну-у… попробуй представить, что его там уже нет. Я всегда так делаю, когда развязываю мешок, в который меня сажает Вензди.  
  
Гарри представил и…  
Сработало!  
Питон выполз из вольера, повернулся к ним.  
– С-с-спас-с-сибо! – прошипел.  
– Не за что, – ответил Гарри.  
Вокруг с воплями разбегались люди.  
– Пошли скорей, пока они не закрыли ворота! – дернул его за рукав Пагзли.  
  
– Да, да, я согласна на психиатра, – кивала Петуния, то и дело вытирая слезы платком. – Ничего не помогает! Даже здесь Дадлик прилип к этой дурацкой змее, вместо того чтобы, как раньше, бросать камни в рыбок или дразнить обезьян! Вернон! – она прислушалась. – Ты не знаешь, что там за шум?  
  
Когда служащие зоопарка успокоили перепуганных посетителей (некоторых пришлось сначала снять с деревьев и ограждения, а одного даже вытащить из бассейна с бегемотом), когда снова открыли дверь в террариум… оказалось, что ни Дадли, ни Гарри нигде нет. Они исчезли, будто их проглотил этот чертов питон! Который, надо сказать, тоже исчез.  
  
***  
  
– Это невозможно, Гомес, просто невозможно! – Мортиша всхлипнула. – Он отказался играть в «спасение утопающих», почти не ест, назвал наш фирменный чай из белены «гадостью»… А главное – он стал бояться Котенка! Кажется, я согласна на вызов доктора Мбонго. Пусть приезжает со всеми своими змеями, но нам надо спасти сына!  
– А может, – подал голос Фестер, – испробуем еще одно средство? Как насчет игры в поезда?  
– Но это… Это ему несколько не по возрасту… – растерялась Мортиша. – Впрочем, в нашей ситуации все средства хороши! Вперед, Фестер!  
  
– Пагзли, идем играть, – снова повторил Фестер, сидя под дверью. Оттуда опять же донеслось «Ни за что!»  
– Тебе понравится!  
– Мне здесь ничего не нравится.  
– Разве ты не любишь поезда?  
– Терпеть не могу. В них пыльно, куча людей и сиденья вонючие. Я машину люблю.  
– Если не любишь, мы можем их взорвать, – предложил Фестер.  
– Вместе со мной? – недоверчиво протянул Дадли. В этом доме все игры были с подвохом.  
– Не-е, ну что ты! Ты будешь нажимать на взрыватель. А хочешь – переведешь стрелки, и два поезда столкнутся? – тоном искусителя добавил он.  
– Хочу… – Дадли боязливо высунул голову в дверной проем, и Фестер сразу же ухватил его за волосы:  
– Тогда пошли!  
  
Взрыв получился на славу!  
Фестер так и просиял:  
– Да ты просто чудо, малыш Пагзли! Даже я в твоем возрасте не мог с такой точностью вычислить нужный момент! Как они взлетели – до самого потолка, а? Круто было, правда?  
– Круто, – согласился Дадли, позабыв добавить свое обычное «но я не Пагзли». – Почти как в приставке, только все по-настоящему. А можно еще?  
– Спрашиваешь! Ну-ка, сбегай в мою комнату. Там на кровати третий сверху гвоздь отогнешь, там тайник. Тащи сюда с дюжину динамитных шашек, и мы им сейчас покажем!  
  
– Выздоравливает, – не помня себя от счастья, шептала Мортиша, подкладывая Фестеру очередной кусочек их фамильного деликатеса – живой, беспрерывно шевелившейся росянки. Ведь он сделал невозможное – вернул Пагзли в семью.  
С того дня, как они вместе взрывали поезда, мальчика как подменили. К нему вернулся аппетит и вкус к жизни. С утра Пагзли, как и раньше, пропадал в комнате Фестера, помогая тому совершенствовать взрывчатые вещества. После обеда они их испытывали. Потом занимались армреслингом с Вещью или кормили пираний. Вечером, устав, оба засыпали рядом с Котенком. Жизнь снова вернулась в привычное русло. Правда, играть с Вензди в их любимую игру Пагзли пока отказывался, но не стоило торопить события!  
  
Дадли и сам не заметил, как привык к этим странным людям. Даже их лев оказался совсем не страшным. Он, правда, поначалу пытался цапнуть Пагзли то за руку, то за ногу, но потом тот послушал дядю Фестера и вмазал Котенку по носу кулаком. И тот сразу признал в нем хозяина. Единственная, кого Дадли пока побаивался, была Вензди. Но девчонка сама виновата – все время старалась сделать какую-нибудь гадость, еще и удивлялась, что он, Дадли, этому не радуется. Ладно, от нее вполне можно было спрятаться в комнате дяди Фестера.  
А главное – ему теперь не нужно было ходить в школу. В семействе Аддамс считалось, что родители сами могут научить детей всему. И это было правдой – он столько нового узнал за эти несколько дней! Полукисс и другие ребята с его улицы умрут от зависти, когда Дадли им расскажет все тридцать восемь способов приготовления взрывчатки!  
  
– Почта! – донеслось из шкатулки Вещи, когда семья завтракала. Мортиша взяла у него письмо с заграничным штемпелем.  
– «Броктондомукладдбищщааддамсам», – прочитала вслух. – Ой, так это же от Пагзли! Но… Пагзли? С чего бы ему писать нам… Из Суррея? – Мортиша решительно надорвала конверт. – «Мамаипапа забирити миня отсюдова тутакормют малиннавым варением иговорят чтоя дадлидурсль!!!» О, нет! Кто же так может издеваться над ребенком! Это же подделка, правда?  
Гомес взял у нее письмо.  
– Почерк, несомненно, нашего Пагзли. И ошибки тоже его – думаешь, кто-то сумеет их подделать? Исключено, дорогая – это же не купюра Национального банка… – он покрутил письмо в руке, попробовал на зуб, и вдруг так и застыл: – Постой-постой! Дадли Дурсль? Но разве не так называл себя наш Пагзли после возвращения из Англии? Пагзли? – Гомес Аддамс повернулся к Дадли. Тот смущенно опустил глаза.  
– Ну, я же вам говорил…  
  
После этого Аддамсы забегали, будто их укусило одно из растений из той комнаты со стеклянным потолком. Утверждали, что они кошмарные родители. Что сердце им подсказывало, а они… Что…  
– Нам надо вернуться в Лондон, – подвел итог Гомес. – Заберем нашего сына и вернем Пагзли… то есть, Дадли его родителям.  
– Но я… – растерянно прошептал Дадли. – Я не хочу! Не хочу обратно!  
Остальные тоже примолкли. Наступившую тишину вдруг разорвал в клочья вопль Маман:  
– Дурсль! Вспомнила! Ну конечно же – Дурсль! Именно так стали звать моего кузена Дасти, когда тот решил, что больше не хочет иметь дела с этими идиотами, то есть, с нами, и ушел, куда ноги глядели! – объяснила она обалдевшим Аддамсам. Первой пришла в себя Мортиша:  
– А какая фамилия у него была раньше?  
– Суперкалифреджилистикэспеалидоса, – на одном дыхании выпалила Маман. – Вот скажите, разве можно такое имя сменить на какого-то «Дурсля»?  
Все дружно замотали головами.  
– Но тогда получается, что отец нашего Дадли – твой племянник? – спросил Гомес.  
– Получается так. Знаете, я тоже еду с вами!  
И снова все с ней согласились.  
  
***  
  
– Я же говорил – найдем!  
Гарри и Пагзли стояли возле неприметной двери, над которой светлела вывеска «Дырявый котел». Редкие прохожие проходили мимо, не обращая на них никакого внимания. Гарри даже подумалось, что никто, кроме них, не видит ни вывески, ни двери.  
– Ну что, пошли, что ли?  
Гарри кивнул и вошел в темный зал. Там с удивлением огляделся: он еще ни разу не был в баре, тем более – в баре для волшебников.  
За ближайшим к нему столом двое с мечтательным видом потягивали какую-то едко пахнувшую ярко-зеленую жидкость, над которой клубился сиреневый дымок. Мужчина у стойки почти спрятался за желтоватым листком газеты.  
– Смотри – картинки двигаются! – прошептал Гарри, дернув Пагзли за рубашку. Тот только плечами пожал: мол, и не такое видел. Зато бармен – лысый, как бильярдный шар – ими заинтересовался.  
– А вы откуда тут взялись?  
– Мы ищем…  
– Мы заблудились!  
– А ну, брысь отсюда! Мэгги, выпусти их в Косой переулок.  
  
Сонная толстуха Мэгги поманила их за собой. Дошла до кирпичной стены в дальнем конце бара, постучала по ней какой-то палкой, и… стена расступилась, открыв вход на оживленную улицу.  
  
Уличный шум обрушился на растерявшихся мальчишек.  
– Лучшая драконья чешуя!  
– Слизни! Флоберчерви! Глаза саламандры! Всего десять кнатов за фунт!  
Вокруг сновали совы – Гарри еще никогда не видел их так много сразу, тем более днем. Мимо, чуть не задев щеку, пронеслась летучая мышь, повисла на жестяной вывеске «Фамилиары для всей семьи», зацепившись коготками.  
– А здесь мама покупает цветы, – указал Пагзли на другой магазин. Из его окна высунулась полосатая, белая с красным, лиана, потянулась к ним, и Пагзли быстро пригнулся, увлекая за собой Гарри. – Осторожно: она высасывает мозг, потом расплавляет кости, выедает все изнутри, пока от человека не останется только кожа! – с восторгом прошептал ему на ухо. Гарри поежился.  
  
– Вот приедешь ко мне в гости, я тебе все покажу, – пообещал Пагзли, когда они остановились у магазина, в витрине которого подрагивали, будто готовые взлететь, разные метлы.  
– Так меня к тебе и отпустят. Ты просто не знаешь Дурслей.  
– А ты не знаешь мою семью. Отпустят, не сомневайся.  
  
– Перси, как ты мог потерять крысу? – рыжая женщина в странной одежде распекала такого же рыжего подростка. Тот стоял, опустив голову. Гарри его даже пожалел. – Ну вот, пока я с тобой возилась, уже и Фред с Джорджем куда-то делись!  
  
Какой-то чудак с зеленой бородой пробежал мимо, ругая на чем свет стоит старого шарлатана Откинса. В окне соседнего дома что-то грохнуло, посыпались стекла… Нескучно жили эти волшебники!  
  
Гарри и Пагзли, устав от шума, свернули в какой-то переулок. Там было темно – будто вместо дня вдруг наступил вечер.  
– Ну что, убедился, что волшебники существуют? – спросил Пагзли. – И еще скажи спасибо, что тебя не узнали. А то про твой шрам – вот этот, как будто «Опель» сбил – тоже в книжке было.  
– А если бы узнали?  
– Ну-у… – задумался Пагзли. – Наверное, носили бы на руках?  
– Ну уж нет.  
Гарри и без того хватило сегодня впечатлений: сначала говорящая змея, потом то, что он волшебник; исчезнувшее стекло и Косой переулок. При мысли о том, что куча незнакомых людей куда-то его потащит, стало не по себе.  
– Пойдем отсюда, а? – попросил он Пагзли. – Ой, смотри-ка!  
У стены рядом с ними сидела крыса. Интересно, не та самая, которую потерял рыжий Перси?  
– Мы с бабушкой такую один раз препарировали, – сказал Пагзли. Гарри показалось, что крыса вздрогнула. Неужели она их понимает, как тот питон? А может, она тоже говорящая?  
– Эй, ты меня понимаешь? – наклонился он к ней. Крыса не ответила, но привстала на задние лапы, замахала передними, будто приглашая следовать за собой.  
– Пойдем за ним? – спросил Гарри.  
– Ага. Поймаем и препарируем?  
– Тебе бы только… А вдруг он потерялся, как и ты? Вернем хозяину.  
Мальчишки пошли, потом побежали, стараясь не отставать, не замечая, что улица становится все более узкой и темной. Вот крыса, мелькнув хвостом-веревкой, сбежала по осыпавшимся ступенькам и юркнула в приоткрытую дверь. Гарри и Пагзли – за ней.  
  
За дверью крысы не оказалось. Зато там был незнакомый тип – невысокий, лысоватый и будто какой-то полинявший, как рисунок на солнце. На левой руке у него не хватало мизинца. Тип встал между ними и дверью, противно улыбнулся и сказал:  
– Как же удачно я сегодня сбегал поохотиться… Гарри Поттер!  
– Вы меня знаете?  
– Еще как знаю… Надо же – убить самого Гарри Поттера! Да об этом мечтает любой из этих чистокровных выскочек! А повезло именно мне, Питеру Петтигрю!  
  
***  
  
В доме Дурслей гостей встретил идеальный порядок, запах сердечных капель и двое полицейских.  
– Мама! – Дадли бросился к полулежавшей в кресле Петунии.  
– Дидикинс! – всхлипнула та и снова потянулась за каплями.  
Дадли так по ней соскучился, что даже не огрызнулся на дурацкое «Дидикинс». Тем более, сейчас надо было познакомить родителей с новыми родственниками. Надо же, если бы их с Пагзли Аддамсом не перепутали, он бы так и не узнал, как интересно можно жить!  
Но бабушка Аддамс уже начала знакомство сама, схватив за руку опешившего Вернона:  
– Племянничек!  
Лицо «племянничка» цветом и видом тут же напомнило перезревший помидор. Если, конечно, кому-нибудь удалось бы вырастить такой огромный.  
– Мадам!!!  
– Да ладно, можно без церемоний: «тетушка».  
Петуния быстро сунула в руки Вернона остаток сердечных капель и стакан воды – видимо, испугавшись, что шкурка помидора все-таки лопнет. Тот залпом выпил содержимое пузырька, поморщился, занюхал рукавом. Но, не успел цвет его лица даже приблизиться к обычному, как подскочил Гомес:  
– Кузен! Ну кто ж в одиночку пьет! Давай-ка еще, за знакомство!  
Помидор начал превращаться в баклажан:  
– Я вам никакой не кузен! Будьте! Добры! Покинуть! Мой!..  
– Но папа! – встрял Дадли. – Они – мои друзья!  
Вернон хрюкнул и, кажется, потерял дар речи. Зато Гомес не умолкал:  
– Дадли рассказывал, что вы занимаетесь дрелями? Замечательный бизнес! Мы могли бы сделать его семейным!  
– Я… хр… не дам…  
– Я еще никогда не спонсировал производство сверл…  
– Вам ни пенни… х-р-р-р…  
– Конечно, придется расширить ассортимент, добавив к нему, скажем, сверла для бормашин. Настоящий Аддамс никогда не упустит возможности принести в мир немного больше пыточных инструментов!  
– Мерзкие бродя… Вы сказали – «спонсировать»?!  
Аддамсы дружно кивнули. Цвет лица Вернона поменялся еще несколько раз, остановившись, в итоге, на недоспелой редиске. Он повернулся к Маман. Видимо, попытался улыбнуться, но получилась только гримаса, способная напугать кого угодно, но не Аддамсов.  
– Те-етушка!  
  
Когда они закончили сжимать друг друга в объятиях (а Маман – еще и дергать Вернона то за нос, то за уши), Мортиша решила напомнить о том, зачем они приехали:  
– А где же наш Пагзли?  
Петуния побледнела:  
– Мы… простите, но мы… его потеряли!  
– Как это вам удалось? – восхитился Гомес. – Мы за девять лет потеряли его только раз, и то с вашей помощью. Вы – удивительные люди!  
От полноты чувств он встряхнул руку Вернона и поцеловал Петунию. Та зарделась. Ее еще никто не называл «удивительной», а ведь это так приятно!  
– Не волнуйтесь, мы обязательно его найдем, – заверил Вернон, будто испугавшись, что внезапное спонсорство так же внезапно от него уплывет. – Это все наш племянник – совершенно невыносимый мальчишка. Упрямый, вздорный, непослушный…  
– Как же это чудесно! – умилилась Мортиша. – Как вам удалось его так воспитать? Какие педагогические способности! А о Пагзли не волнуйтесь: еще не было случая, чтобы его не вернула домой полиция. Думаю, и в этот раз они не подведут. Правда? – обернулась она к полицейским.  
Те что-то невнятно пробормотали и поспешили откланяться.  
  
***  
  
– Надеюсь, ваши родственники не слишком расстроятся, если вы не вернетесь домой, – усмехнулся Петтигрю.  
– Мои расстроятся, – сказал Пагзли.  
– Молчи, ты, жирдяй! – отмахнулся тот. Постучал по двери: – Хорошая, крепкая. Запереть, уйти – и никто никогда не узнает, куда делась легенда магической Британии.  
  
Почему он легенда, Гарри уже знал. Петтигрю оказался таким же разговорчивым, как и те злодеи, о которых приходилось читать. Они тоже – перед тем, как убить героев – долго вещали о том, какие они крутые. Так долго, что герои умудрялись оправиться от тяжелых ран, встать и как следует злодеям навалять. Жалко, что он не супермен, а всего лишь маленький мальчик. Ну что ж, по крайней мере, никто о нем горевать не будет, ведь родителей по милости этого типа у него уже нет.  
– А я куда денусь? – снова встрял Пагзли.  
Петтигрю застонал. Оно и понятно: за время его прочувствованной речи Пагзли перебивал его, наверное, дюжину раз – и всегда в самый неподходящий момент.  
– Я накормлю тебя малиновым вареньем и напою молочком с медом! – с издевкой рявкнул Петтигрю. «Изверг», – прошептал Пагзли, но тот, видно, не расслышал. – Сдохнешь тут вместе со своим дружком, конечно!  
Пагзли вздохнул:  
– Такая классная была крыса. А этот…  
Гарри согласился. Ему тоже Петтигрю больше нравился в виде крысы. Вот если бы он и остался таким навсегда…  
Он прикрыл глаза, представляя, как на месте противного дядьки появляется…  
– Когда Лорд вернется, я покажу ему то, что осталось от Избранного! От Мальчика-который-выжил-чтобы-сдохнуть в грязном подвале в Лютном! Надеюсь, к тому времени твой жалкий скелет давно…  
Излияния Петтигрю вдруг оборвались. Зато раздался возглас Пагзли:  
– Ух ты! Круто! У тебя опять получилось! Теперь я смогу его препари…  
– Давай лучше отнесем хозяину, – сказал Гарри, поднимая крысу с пола. Та попыталась цапнуть его за палец, но Гарри пригрозил: – Пагзли отдам! – и Петтигрю притих.  
  
***  
  
Семейство Аддамсов не ошиблось насчет своего сына: их с Гарри действительно привел домой полицейский. Только выглядел он странно и непривычно: одноногий и одноглазый тип, на лице которого шрамов было едва ли не больше, чем кожи. Единственный глаз напоминал маленькую черную бусину. На месте отсутствовавшего – протез, но не обычный, а будто живущий своей жизнью. Яркий, с голубой радужкой – совсем не похожий на второй глаз – он беспрестанно вращался, иногда поворачиваясь так, что был виден лишь белок. Тип распахнул дверь, быстро заглянул за нее, потом так же подозрительно оглядел гостиную и сидевших там.  
– Заходите! – махнул кому-то на улице. Как оказалось – Гарри и Да… ой, конечно же, Пагзли Аддамсу!  
Еще пару дней назад Петуния бы поморщилась от вида этого «полицейского», вернее, «аврора»: от дурацкой одежды и длинных, как у хиппи, волос с проседью. А при виде вращавшегося глаза и вовсе рухнула бы в обморок. Сейчас она только – в глубине души гордясь своей выдержкой – подвинула к нему поближе стул и налила чаю.  
  
Гость присел (чашку, правда, отодвинул подальше, пробормотав про постоянную бдительность), и начал рассказывать.  
О том, как его срочно вызвали в Косой переулок: семейству Уизли двое каких-то незнакомых мальчиков принесли потерявшуюся крысу, заявив, что это давно считавшийся погибшим Питер Петтигрю.  
Возможно, другой бы только посмеялся, но не таков Аластор Моуди! Он прибыл на место происшествия, произвел проверку… И крыса действительно оказалась анимагом – волшебником, умеющим превращаться в животное. Только вот превратить его обратно в человека ни у кого не получилось. А допросив мальчиков и выяснив, что Петтигрю им угрожал, и они превратили его в крысу стихийной магией, Моуди перестал даже пытаться.  
– Стихийная магия – она такая! А уж если правильно сформулировать желание… «Хочу, – говорит Поттер, – чтобы он навсегда остался крысой!» Теперь навсегда и останется.  
  
– А потом они меня узнали, – тихо сказал Гарри.  
– И тут такое началось! – восторженно добавил Пагзли.  
Из Косого переулка они еле сбежали, отговорившись тем, что дядя и тетя будут волноваться. Но к тому времени человек сорок пожали руку Гарри и дюжина пригласила в гости. Двое рыжих близнецов – братья раззявы-Перси – так и вообще хотели взять с него какую-то «нерушимую клятву»: что Гарри обязательно к ним зайдет. Но потом – после того как их мама отвесила каждому по подзатыльнику – передумали.  
  
– Надо же, всегда хотел познакомиться с Мальчиком-который-выжил, но даже не думал, что в первую же встречу он притащит ко мне Пожирателя смерти! – восхищался Моуди. – Далеко пойдет парень! Если, конечно, и дальше выживет.  
  
***  
  
Когда доели десерт, Гомес с Верноном пересели на диван и заговорили и о всяких скучных вещах, а Петуния увела Мортишу и Маман, чтобы показать свою клумбу.  
Дадли с усмешкой посмотрел на Пагзли:  
– Эй, ты! Копия! Пойдем наверх!  
– Сам ты копия! Пойду, только вместе с Гарри.  
– Ни за… – начал Дадли, но передумал: – А-а, черт с вами, идем все вместе. Там в коробке, кажется, валялся еще один пульт от приставки.  
  
В конце концов, если его кузен то мочит великих волшебников, как монстров в игре, то превращает их в крыс… С ним стоит подружиться. Тогда, когда они поедут в гости к Аддамсам – а они обязательно туда поедут! – им двоим ничего не будет страшно. Даже задавака Вензди!

_-fin-_


End file.
